Davis
by xXLunarEclipseXx
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! This is when Davis, Kari, and TK are in the 1st grade. My friend wrote this. She loves Daikari, and hates TK with a passion. So don't write bad review to me. write to MonkeyCrackhead8569. Tk is OOC. Daikari!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of the First Grade and all the little kids were playing with each other and making friends, except one.

"Come on, Davis! Let go of my leg! You'll have a great time at school! Now let go!" An 11-year old Jun screamed at her 6-year old little brother, Davis.

"No! I don't want to stay here! I want to go home with you, Mommy, and Daddy! I'll never make friends! Beside I have a cold!" Davis screamed, then sneezed in response.

"Jun, calm down. Let me handle this." Mrs. Motomiya said calmly.

She bent down to Davis's eye level to speak with him.

"Davis, sweetie. You know I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do right? So if you want to go home, we can. We'll come back tomorrow."

Davis smiled, his mother was always understanding. He nodded and sneezed. They left.

While walking down the hall, Davis saw a girl that was his age with brown hair, ruby eyes, a yellow shirt, pink shorts, a yellow bandanna around her neck, and a whistle.

She was holding the hand of what seemed to be her older brother.

He had unruly, brown hair, a blue shirt with stars, brown shorts, and goggles.

Davis tugged on his mother's skirt to motion her to come down.

"What is it, honey? Do you want to go back to the classroom?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Davis nodded. "I saw an angel. I want to know what her name is." Davis said pointing to the girl. He sneezed then coughed.

Mrs. Motomiya nodded and sighed in relief. She smiled at the thought that her little boy may have a crush.

* * *

On the way toward the classroom, the girl Davis saw, saw Davis. She tugged on the boy's pants to motion him to come down.

"Hey, Tai. Can angels be boys?" the girl whispered.

"Yeah. Waddya ask for, Kari?" Tai responded.

"I think I saw one while we were walking." she whispered.

"Really, Kari. And who might that be?" Tai asked amused.

"It was that boy who wore the blue and white stripped shirt with a vest and brown shorts. He was walking away with his sister, mommy, and daddy." Kari answered.

"Oh, I think I caught a glimpse of him." Tai said thinking back to that moment.

"Tai, what's a glimpse?" Kari asked. She was only starting her first day of First Grade.

"A quick look." Tai said absently, still thinking.

'I know I saw that kid somewhere. But where? I think it was at the park when Sora and I were playing soccer. Sora...she so' Tai was snapped out of his thoughts when Kari pulled on his pant's leg.

"Tai, it's that boy again. He came back and...look he has goggles just like you. But his are squares." Kari explained.

It was true! Davis had gone back to the car to get his 'lucky goggles' he had since he was 2. It was slung around his neck.

"Wan wy wo walk wo wim? Pwease! Wy want wo wnow wis wame wnd we wis west wriend! We wooks wonwy!" Kari said in a baby voice.

**(A/N: Translation: Can I go talk to him? Please! I want to know his name and be his best friend! He looks lonely:P)**

Tai was stuck, he could never say no when Kari used her baby voice. He sighed then said, "Alright! But I'm coming too!"

"Yey!" They walked over to Davis. He was trying to make a block tower. He sneezed, coughed, rubbed his eyes a little, then went back to work when someone kicked it and made it fall.

"Hey! You made my tower fall!" Davis exclaimed. He sneezed again.

"Yeah! So! I can do what I want!" the boy exclaimed back.

There were no adults, since they went to a meeting with the teacher, so the older siblings were in control.

The boy who kicked Davis's tower had an older brother who was running to him.

"TK! Stop that! That was very mean! Say you're sorry!" he yelled at TK.

"Make me, Matt! You're not the boss of me!" TK said sticking his tongue out.

Matt was steamed. He was about to punch TK when Tai and Jun held his hand back.

"Dude. Calm down. He's a kid. He doesn't know any better." Tai said.

"Yeah! But he's been a spoiled brat since the day he was born!" Matt replied.

"It wasn't entirely his fault. My little brother, Davis, shouldn't have yelled at him. Davis say you're sorry!" Jun exclaimed.

"What! Why should I!" Davis said irritated and mad. He coughed.

"Because I said so!" Jun answered shooting him an evil look.

"Fine." he breathed, then turned to TK, "I'm sorry." He turned around and sneezed.

"I don't accept and stay away from her." TK said pointing at Kari, "She's mine!"

Tai was mad now! "Watcha ya say ya little punk! Are trying to hit on my little sister!"

"You bet! And get a hair cut!" TK answered annoyed. That was the last straw! No one made fun of Tai's hair!

"Why you little..." he lunged at TK only to be held back by Jun, Kari, and...Davis! "Let go of me! I need to teach this brat some manners and that no one makes fun of my hair!"

Davis let go of Tai's leg and walked over to TK.

"Why ya gotta be so mean?" he said calmly. He sneezed three time in a row. He slumped down into a bean bag chair because he was tired.

"Because I rule this dump! I'm the king of the First Grade, just like last year in Kindergarten!" TK said forcefully.

"That doesn't mean anything! Besides, no one voted!" Davis was starting to get angrier. He coughed.

"Yes, half the class did! I made them! I was going to make the other half, when I saw you hitting on my girl!" TK said angrily.

"First of all, she's not your girl. Twoly, she not my girl. Threely, neither of us know her or her name! And fourly, I wasn't hitting on her! I don't even know her!" Davis pointed out.

**(A/N: Their in first grade! Remember:P)**

"Who cares! She's pretty and that's all that matters! We're going to get married and have lots of kids. And you're not going to get in the way!"

"Waddya ya mean by that?" Davis was confused. Davis sneezed again.

"I mean this!" TK punched Davis in the gut then the face.

Davis fell on the floor.

Jun ran up to her baby brother. "DAVIS!" she cried.

She screamed loud enough for the adults to hear and come running. When they saw a Davis being hugged by Jun, they were ready to ask what happened when TK spoke.

He was unaware that the adults were back in the room.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to get my girl, you son of a..." "TK!" Mrs. Ishida screamed.

TK turned around horrified. He had no idea the parents were there. Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya rushed to their younger son.

"DAVIS! Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? Did he hurt you badly? Can you speak?" Mrs. Motomiya asked franticly.

"My belly hurts and so does my chest. And I think my cold got worst." Davis said in a hoarse voice.

"If only we knew what happened!" Mr. Motomiya exclaimed.

"Um, excuse me sir. I think this may help." Kari said giving Mr. Motomiya a sliver key chain.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"Kari! You're a genius. That's the tape recorder! But why did mom give it to you?" Tai exclaimed, then asked.

"Mommy said I should use it to get the numbers of any friends I make. Once I saw, um TK yeah, TK kick the block tower I knew there was going to be a fight. So I started recording." Kari said calmly.

Tai picked her up and started kissing her all over her face. "You're...a...pure...genius!" Tai said between kisses.

"Honey, turn it on." Mrs. Motomiya whispered. He nodded then pressed play.

Everyone listened to what the Davis, TK, Matt, Tai, and Jun were saying. Once it was over everyone shot a pity look at Davis and a 'you are such a little brat' look to TK.

"Davis, you did the right thing. I'm sooooo proud of you!" Mrs. Motomiya said, squeezing Davis tightly.

"Thanks...gasps...Mommy! But...gasps.. you're...squeezing me...gasps...too...tight!" Davis barely breathed out.

"Are you actually going to believe that liar, Mom! I thought I was you're angel!" TK wailed.

"Not anymore! I'v now seen the side of you that I've been neglecting to see." Mrs. Ishida turned to Matt, "Matt, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have blamed you for all the bad things TK has done."

"It's alright, Mom. You didn't know this little _angel_ was such a little _brat_!" Matt exclaimed more to TK than his mother.

Mrs. Ishida walked over too where Davis was. She felt so bad that it was her son who caused all this trouble.

"It looks like he'll be fine. He has a pretty weak immune system so he might need to rest for a while. Especially since that cold has risen to a fever. He shouldn't have come to school today." the nurse told Davis's parents.

They nodded and she left. Then, Mrs. Ishida walked up.

"Um, excuse me. I would like to apologize fro my son's rude behavior. He was always so kind, but I guess it was just and act. I feel terrible that I raised such a bad child." she apologized.

"Don't worry. It's alright. No one knew of this and...well, let's just say you're forgiven." The two women hugged.

"My name is Kimberly, but everyone calls me Kim. My husband is Anthony and you know my children, Davis and Jun." Kim said. They walked over to Davis. He was asleep.

"My name is Nancy, my husband is Hiroaki and my children are Matt and TK." Nancy introduced.

"Alright, we're going home now. Davis needs his rest and I don't think anyone wants to hear him snore. Agreed?" Anthony asked.

"AGREED!" everyone chorused.

Everyone left.

* * *

TK was grounded for 3 months. One for lying, one for violence, and one for attitude and language.

Kari found out Davis's name and thought it was cute. She had a big crush on Davis.

Everyone was happy, except for poor, little Davis.

He was suffering from a high fever. Everyday it went up by .2 degrees.

Davis was getting really sick. It was so difficult to talk, he should rule the world for trying.

Kim, Anthony, and Jun were always by him and did whatever he wanted.

He didn't take advantaged of his family like most people would, which is why he's so kind and calm.

"Mommy, if it's not too much trouble, can I get a cup of orange juice?" Davis asked, in a shaky, hoarse voice.

"Davis, of course. It no trouble at all. I would do anything to make you feel better." Kim said.

"Thank you, Mommy" Davis smiled.

She walked out the room and into the kitchen, where she saw her husband.

"Any better?" Anthony asked.

Kim shook her head sadly and took a cup from the cupboard.

"He thinks he's bothering us by asking to get stuff for him. He thinks he's a bother. That's why he won't take advantage of us. Oh, Anthony! We have such a kind, caring son." Kim exclaimed, quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah. We're really lucky." he said dreamily.

Kim got Davis's OJ and went back to his room.

"Here you go, sweetie. And drink it all it'll give you your strength back." Kim said handing Davis the cup.

"Aren't I strong enough?" he joked.

Kim laughed, "Of course you are!"

* * *

"Jun! Come on! You'll be late for school!" Anthony yelled from the living room.

"Coming! Why do...I have...to...go to school? Davis...doesn't." Jun panted.

"Jun. Davis is sick. You know that. Now go to school and have a nice day." Kim said giving Jun a kiss on the forehead.


	2. Author's Notice

*****ANNOUNCEMENT!*****

**Hey guys! I've been getting a lot of reviews from my old stories and requests to continue. You've probably guessed that they've been on either a very long hiatus or discontinued. I lost my motivation to continue and I wrote these stories when I was very young. My writing skills were terrible and my stories had not plot. Plus, I was very ignorant to reviewer's criticism. And, frankly, I just don't like Daikari anymore. I just don't like Hikari(Kari) anymore. I've been transformed into a Yaoi fangirl! :D TakeDai Forevr! 3 So...if anyone wants to adopt these stories or continue them just PM me and you can get permission or whatever! I'm sorry to disappoint you guys and I really appreciate all your support and love for my stories! On the plus side...I TAKE JAPANESE! ^.^**

**Ja mata nee! 3**


End file.
